Perverts in the Pool
by YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Syrus is caught doing something he isn't supposed to be doing in the school pool and it's up to Chazz to properly discipline him.


"I know what you're doing."

Syrus jolted in shock, a sharp squeak escaping him that came from only the meekest of mice. Droplets of water flew into the hair, splashing onto the tile floor of the room. Feeling his heart race, Syrus tightened his grip on the ladder of the pool and looked behind him to see who had came in to say something so bluntly. Upon seeing who it was, Syrus wished that he hadn't had the misfortune of knowing them.

"I-..I don t have any idea what you're talking about Chazz!" he stammered, letting go of the ladder and clutching his yellow inner tube for support trying not to squeeze it too hard. If it popped, Syrus was done for. He was in the deep end of the pool and worse yet, he couldn't swim. He would sink like a stone to the bottom and drown and that would be simply awful because he still had so many cards to collect, so many duels to play and cute girls to dream of. Why did Chazz have to come here? Why did he have to come and possibly be a contributing factor to Syrus's impending death?

"Oh please." said Chazz, folding his arms as he walked around the edge of the pool heading towards Syrus to taunt him some more. Syrus narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. He wasn't even remotely dressed for a dip in the pool. Chazz still had that nasty black jacket, black shirt, black shoes, and black pants. It seemed that he would be more at home in a Hot Topic or a in a dark smelly hole somewhere than in the pool room of a high school. It was as though Chazz has walked in only for the opportunity to torment Syrus. "You're kidding, right?" he continued. "It's so obvious. I just didn't think a whiny little twerp like you could be such a freak!"

Giving a soft horrified gasp, Syrus struggled hard to find some sort of suitable explanation to offer to Chazz, but it was no use. Even now, he could still feel the heat of his cock, still throbbing from being stimulated by the jets of the pool that Syrus had lingered against. Not only was Chazz observant, he was right. Even so, there was no way that Syrus was going to voluntarily admit to something like that. Especially not to Chazz of all people, who would probably use it as fuel for blackmail. Instead, Syrus reached for the ladder again and pulled himself close to the ledge, trying to offer the best poker face that he could muster. "A freak? Heheh...I don't know what you're talking about."

Chazz gave a wicked little smirk and squatted so that he was face to face with Syrus. The young boy stared defiantly, nibbling his lip, fingers twitching as it grasped the rubber of his tube. "Really?" he said, licking his lips and tilting his head with a triumphant look. "Then what are you doing in the deep end when you can't swim?"

"I-I'm learning how!" exclaimed Syrus, rearing back from Chazz like a startled pony. He swallowed hard, denying the accusations, while the pink of his cheeks confirmed it.

"How the heck are you going to learn to swim wearing this thing?" asked Chazz with annoyed skepticism. Leaning forward, he grabbed Syrus's inner tube, the only thing keeping him afloat, and pulled it off in one swift fluid motion.

Syrus tried hard to keep his grip, but his fingers only slipped on the slick surface. His mouth opened wide as though to scream, but not a word came out before water rushed inside of it, a good amount actually swallowed in his panic. His lungs burned and Syrus thrashed about in the water, trying hard to reach for the ladder. But it was too far away now at least for him. At this point, it was only available to someone who actually knew coordination underwater and could swim. Stupid. He felt as though he were in a cruel logic-less video game world and was all out of continues. This was the end; only there was no restart button, there was no cheats. It was just him in the water, his save data in life becoming corrupted forever. In his head, he mentally wrote letters to everyone he cared for. Leaving his deck to Jaden, telling Zane that he forgave him for being so distant and asking Alexis to give him the honor of kissing his cheek before they cremated his body.

Just when Syrus was certain that he was going to think his last thought, he felt a strong tug on his body and saw a bright light that burned compared to the darkness in the water. For a moment, Syrus was sure that he was ascending to heaven when he was unceremoniously dropped, his back slamming down hard against a hard surface. Fear pierced his heart and he forgot how to breathe, feeling numb as he tried to think about why he would just be sent down into hell, with dozens of nasty little imps poking him to test how tender his flesh was from the roasting fire.

Just then, warm lips touched his cold ones and Syrus felt a warm breath of air fill his lungs. So he wasn't going to hell after all. An angel was giving him another chance at life, which meant that Jaden wouldn't spill ketchup on Syrus's deck, Zane would go on dismissing Syrus and he could still be alive to experience to soft touch of Alexis's breasts on his face.

Syrus opened his eyes and felt his heart sank. Nope, just as he had thought, it was just the devil with his mouth on his own. Syrus might have screamed if his mouth hadn't been preoccupied with other matters. Matters such as the fact that Chazz had his mouth on Syrus's mouth and was kissing him. Wait, perhaps it wasn't kissing. After all, Syrus felt no tongue in his mouth, just air. It was a little gross, Syrus could get a faint taste of what was served for lunch in the Slifer dorms, but it was just a rescue, nothing erotic.

Suddenly, Syrus felt some pressure on him from down below. Taking a sharp intake of breath, he felt dizzy. Chazz pulled back, allowing Syrus to hack and cough to his heart's content. Syrus was awake now, and sane. No longer was he concerned with being fought over in heaven or hell and he hadn't turned into a mermaid or anything ridiculous like that. He was fine. Chazz could get off of him now. Only he didn't. To Syrus's surprise, once he had finished coughing, he felt his lips taken again. What on earth was Chazz doing? Syrus was obviously fine and...

Panic and fear arose when Syrus felt the moisture of a tongue being dragged against his lips before diving inside his mouth. He could do nothing but twitch in panic, accidentally grinding his crotch against Chazz's knee and thus making everything a thousand times more complicated. Syrus's eyes rolled from how good it felt, but mustering up all his strength, he pulled his mouth away, breathing hard and putting his hands on the floor, trying to crawl away. "I-I'm fine now, really." he said, wiping his mouth with his arm and coughing again, feeling flustered. He looked back at Chazz and looked away, breathing hard and trying to get the scrambled pieces of his brain back into working order.

Just then, Syrus felt a hand on his crotch and he whipped back so quickly, his glasses flew off, flying onto Chazz's jacket and landing right in his pocket. Blinded, but angry, Syrus turned dark red and cried out, his back arching when he felt Chazz squeeze his hardness through his swim trunks. "What are you doing!" he yelled to Chazz, who had thrown all pretense of subtlety out the window.

"Would you shut up?" said Chazz in mild annoyance. "Or do you want the whole school to know just how big a pervert you are?" he threatened, delivering the blackmail that Syrus had anticipated.

"But you're a bigger pervert than I am!" exclaimed Syrus. In response to Syrus's protests, Chazz suddenly turned aggressive, pushing Syrus back down onto the floor. Alarmed, Syrus gave a meek whimper, panting softly as he looked up at Chazz. He gulped when he saw the blurred image of Chazz taking something out of his pocket and placing it onto his nose. His glasses. Syrus swallowed hard, his wet blue bangs clinging to his forehead.

"God, is that all you do? Whine?" complained Chazz, cupping Syrus's face in his hands to give him a soft kiss on the lips, adding a little nibble as punishment for Syrus's constant bitching. Chazz moved down, licking Syrus's neck and sending shivers up Syrus's spine. He tasted like goddamn chlorine. Chazz hadn't really planned this out all too well, but whether Syrus had just crawled out of a pool or crawled out of lava, it was still the runt of Slifer he was messing with here. The cute little brat that constantly got on Chazz's nerves. The sweet little vixen that always managed to worm his way into Chazz's fantasies. When he dreamed at night of cupping luscious Obelisk tits, Syrus would be prodding him with the insistency of a needy kitten, begging for attention as well.

Chazz hadn't done anything to Syrus's arms. He wasn't holding them down or tieing them up at all, so the fact that Syrus was submitting so well was due to either him being in too much shock to actually do anything, or he actually did want it on some level. After all, Chazz had not threatened or hurt him in any way. Well the accidental drowning didn't count. Or the black mail. The point was that Chazz didn't pull out a knife and stab Syrus until he said yes, so obviously he was fine with it. Staring into Syrus's eyes the whole time, Chazz took his swim trunks and pulled them down to his ankles. Syrus stared at Chazz with wide eyes.

Chazz grinned and moved himself to place Syrus's legs on his shoulders, his head between the boy's thighs. Syrus felt so odd as he watched all of this happen, seeing the fabric of his swim trunk stretch as his legs were pushed apart. He looked at Chazz again, cheeks red and hot. Chazz went down on Syrus's cock, breathing hotly on the stiff rod. Syrus whimpered softly from the heat he felt, his entire body twitching from the mixture of arousal and fear. Slowly, Chazz dragged his tongue up along the head of Syrus's cock, leaving behind a wet trail of saliva on his hot dick. The cold air hit the moisture, leaving Syrus to shudder from both fear and pleasure. "What...are you doing?" sighed Syrus, panting softly as he closed his eyes dreamily.

Chazz snickered, taking Syrus's cock in his hand and pumping casually. "Jeez, you're thick. Stop trying to play dumb all the time. You look stupid. More than usual I mean." he said, opening his mouth and letting Syrus's rod slide inside. Chazz had held Syrus's hips as a precaution and he was glad that he did. They jolted and shook with such intensity, Chazz was sure that Syrus's would have punched a hole in the back of his neck. Twitchy movements were accompanied with the sweetest sound Chazz had ever heard. Syrus moaned loud and hard, having completely forgotten about how public they were. There was a hint of a whine to it that managed to not get on Chazz's nerves this time. Syrus hissed his breaths, breathing in hard and letting it out in soft little groans. Maybe he had been so surprised by the turn of events he had simply disregarded reality and decided to be as slutty as he wanted to, since it was all a dream.

In any case, Chazz took Syrus's cock deep into his throat, breathing steadily though his nose as he bobbed his head in a slow and steady motion, his tongue giving Syrus's cock CPR. Syrus panting hard and Chazz looked up to see the boy staring at the ceiling, lost in pleasure. Now seemed like the perfect time to take the ultimate prize that he was seeking here. Releasing Syrus's cock from his mouth with a wet pop, Chazz shifted, touching the soft silky dripping that had started to leak from Syrus's stiff rod with his finger. Syrus moaned and closed his legs slightly, trying to shield his dick from the cold. "Mmmm..." he groaned, taking deep breaths, his chest rising and falling as he embraced a peaceful euphoria.

As soon as Chazz touched his index finger to Syrus's butt, the boy flipped like a coin. He jolted away as though Chazz had come towards him with a chainsaw gun and sat up, looking at him with a wild vision of distress. "Are you insane!?"

Chazz scowled, not even the least bit amused by Syrus's antics right now. He looked up at Syrus and narrowed his eyes. He spoke with his teeth clenched, glaring furiously. "I was just going to-"

"No! I can't believe you would try and do something like that, Chazz, what's wrong with you!" he said, putting his legs down and narrowing his eyes at Chazz. This was all too much for Chazz to bear. Snarling like an animal, he pushed Syrus onto the floor again, digging his palms into the boy's chest. Syrus changed moods again, and suddenly gained the demeanor of a terrified chipmunk.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm all sane and well when I'm sucking you off, but the instant it gets weird for you I'm a bad guy?" said Chazz, panting hard.

Syrus's eyes widened with guilt and he looked away, trying to find a good retort. "N-No! That's not what I meant...It's just-"

"Shut the hell up." said Chazz. "You're going to be begging for me to really give it to you, and I'm not going to." he said, bringing Syrus's legs up again so that his ass was in the air. Syrus cried out from the tumble, feeling his weight shift from his back to his shoulder. The swim trunks flew off completely, landing on the surface of the pool and drifting away. "I'll show you just how "weird" you are." said Chazz with a twisted smile. "I bet you're so slutty you can get off just from me touching your ass."

"Of course NOT!" whined Syrus, his voice transforming into a pitiful squeak upon feeling Chazz jab his finger in. He gasped hard, cheeks burning when he realized what Chazz was doing. Not only did Syrus feel every millimeter of movement that Chazz was subjecting his ass to, he also had a firsthand view of the position he was in. Chazz noticed Syrus's embarrassing expression.

"I knew it. You love watching yourself get violated, don't you Syrus?" he said, pushing his finger deeper inside Syrus's untrained hole. Syrus's breathing quickened, watching with mixed horror and intrigue. It was painful, yet it held a certain charm. It wasn't as though Syrus enjoyed watching himself being fingered in the most heinous of holes, it was just...interesting. That was what he told himself anyway.

Chazz, seeming to realize that he wasn't doing Syrus any good in terms of physical pleasure, removed his finger and spread apart Syrus's puckered entrance for viewing. Licking his lips, Chazz dragged his tongue up along Syrus's ass. The reaction was just as delicious as he expected. A scream of terror interrupted by a moan of pure desire. "Nooooooo." cried Syrus. "Nooo! Stop! That's embarrassing!"

"And you love every second of it don't you?" said Chazz, going back to administering Syrus's butt a slow and careful cleaning with his tongue. Syrus gave long, wavering moans as he felt the excess saliva dribble inside of him, cold and slimy as it entered his heated passage. His entire body pulsed and he felt another cool dribble of precum drip out of his rod onto his chest. "Of course you do, now let's really get started." he said, moving he head back and slowly pushing his finger back inside of Syrus's entrance.

"Please..." said Syrus, knees quivering as Chazz put his finger back in.

"What is it?" asked Chazz, sliding it deeper inside of the smaller boy.

"Aaaahh..." replied Syrus, tossing his head back as his mind became scrambled with pleasure. Chazz snickered, shaking it off.

"I knew it" he said, moving his finger in and out, satisfied with how easily it moved with the help of the added moisture. He let it slide in deep, enjoying the different sounds and noises Syrus was making in response. It was like playing with a toy, exploring all of the different features it boasted and looking for any others that the commercial had forgotten to mention.

"Look at it." Chazz demanded. Without a word, Syrus swallowed hard and looked up. To his surprise, he felt and saw Chazz trying to squeeze another finger inside of him. His mouth opened up as he felt the amazing feeling of Chazz stretching him out to accommodate the added finger, hissing as it slid inside and added to the yummy friction. Chazz was moving way to slow! Syrus wiggled anxiously, squeezing around Chazz's fingers, his ass making deliciously wet noises.

"Listen to that...so hungry you're sucking me right up!" taunted Chazz, grinding his fingertips in the boy and laughing when Syrus tightened again in reflex. "You've changed your mind haven't you? You actually do like it, don't you?"

Syrus turned his head away, closing his eyes and trying to hide his shameful face that screamed yes to every one of Chazz's ridiculous questions. He gave a soft meager squeak as Chazz shoved his fingers inside over and over, stimulating Syrus to the point of absolute insanity. "Please Please." begged Syrus again. "St-Stop it before I-"

"Now what the hell do you think you're doing, lying like that?"Said Chazz with a twisted smile. "You and I both know you don't want me to stop. You just don't want to blast just from being touched here do you? It's not manly, it's too humiliating for you." he said, shoving his fingers inside one last time and making Syrus scream out. As he screamed, a stream of semen burst forth from his cock and splattered down like rain onto his face, droplets landing right onto his outstretched tongue. Chazz was ecstatic. This had gone beyond perfectly.

Now Syrus was panting, twitching softly as he brought his tongue back into his mouth swallowing his own cum. He opened his eyes wearily, whining softly. Chazz smirked and removed his fingers, gently lowering Syrus's lower body onto the ground. He winced a little, a cramp starting up as he rolled onto his side and shuddered, shaking off the effects of his intense orgasm.

Chazz laughed meanly. "Man, you're so wrecked I bet you can shove a pool noodle up there." he said, grinning.

"Sh-Shut up." responded Syrus, trying to heave himself forward without getting up. "I..need a shower..." he said embarrassed and a little dizzy.

Chazz was quiet for a moment and then leaned over. Before Syrus knew it, he was being lifted off the ground and into the air. He cried out in soft pain from his sore butt, but quickly latched on to the warm body that was holding him. He looked up, surprised at the tender gesture from this guy. Chazz looked away, scoffing as he walked, carrying Syrus with care, he looked up and saw Chazz's soft face before he scoffed and gave Syrus a kiss on the cheek, pretending to do so grudgingly when he reared back. "Oh quit being a drama queen. I'll bathe you, you baby."


End file.
